wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Lilith (D.A.)
canon | female | Lilith | SeaWing | Princess This fallen queen belongs to D.A. seriously, talons off! Code's by Storm "First comes the blessing of all that you've dreamed But then comes the curses of diamonds and rings Only at first did it have its appeal But now you can't tell the false from the real" "I don't care much about fashion". ~ Lilith Appearance Lilith, at first glance, is undoubtedly royal. Bands of gold, embedded with sapphires loop around her thin neck. Endless strings of pearls adorn almost every inch of her. When she's above the waves, cloaks of white silk sway with her every move. While tiaras and harnesses of precious gems succumb her. But this isn't the real Lilith; this is just the curse of royalty... Hidden behind the glamour is a rail thin, SeaWing dragoness. With fire in her eyes, and ink stained talons. Blemishing her once perfect sea blue scales, are chartings, coordinates, and writings from maps, messily translated on her forearms, and palms. Her body is thin, as if she spent most her life without a decent meal. But that's not the case, food just isn't of that much importance to her. A few scars cover her body, twisting around her neck, shoulders, and sides From failed attempts of assassination. Her ribs show through her skin, and her limbs are bony, and sharp. The only adornments she keeps is a small, brass ring, in the shape of a kraken's tentacle twining around her bony talon. Lilith's posture is crooked. Her head is low, and her shoulders crouched, as if she believes all dragons want to kill her. She keeps her back straight, but her wings press against her sides. Like she is ready bolt out of the water and spread them in fury. Her scales are muted traces of the brilliant sapphires they once were. Her aquatic marks are a dull grey-blue, still bright from the practice of exploring caves she sneaks off to do. The only thing that hasn't lost their color, are her eyes. Fierce and longing. Filled with a savage, unquenchable green fire. The same fire lapping at her soul. But who is this bony, malnourished, treasure slathered dragon? This dragon happens to be the queen. Queen Lilith of the SeaWings. "Who can you trust? (Who can you trust)" "Not everyone is cut out to be queen..." ~ Lilith Personality Lilith is a kind dragon. Putting others ever before herself, and living without even decent necessities. She can be vacant, quite, and soft spoken. Her voice is slow, but gentle, with a rolling (Scottish) accent due to a speech impairment. She loves writing, but has a bad habit of writing on herself, her once gorgeous scales are now stained with coordinates and star charts. As a dragon, she's tired, mostly, but fiercely protective of her tribe, and family. She loves her children dearly, but finds little time to be with them due to her royal obligations. She hates that. Deep down, she's broken, hiding the curse of her brother behind that fragile smile. The shattered remains of a carefree, empathic dragonet still shimmer slightly, at the mention of anything with "Whales"... She can be spastic, when on the verge of finding clues behind her brother' s "death", or a tribe threat. Depriving herself of any food, or sleep in day long lapses. She doesn't care though, she stopped caring years before... She was a gentle but clever soul, even until the day she died, striving to make her tribe's lives easier...And hoping her dragonets have better lives then she led. "When everything, everything, everything you touch turns to gold, gold, goldWhen everything, everything, everything you touch turns to gold, gold (Ooh, gold, woah Ooh, gold, woah Ooh, gold, woah Ooh, gold, woah)" "I can fight if I have to." ~ Lilith Abilities "Statues and empires are all at your hands,Water to wine and the finest of sands When all that you have's turnin' stale and its cold, Oh you'll no longer fear when your heart's turned to gold Who can you trust (Who can you trust)" "Not all princesses have fairy tale endings.." ~ Lilith History "When everything, everything, everything you touch turns to gold, gold, goldWhen everything, everything, everything you touch turns to gold, gold (Ooh, gold, woah Ooh, gold, woah Ooh, gold, woah Ooh, gold, woah)" "Everyone hates me...Don't feel bad, the anathema is mutual." ~ Lilith Relationships Wave: wip Zykras: "I'm dying to feel again, Oh anything at all, But oh I feel nothin', nothin', nothin', nothin' at all" "You want to know my story? Ha, its not a happy one..." ~ Lilith Trivia *Loathes being queen *Misses her brother more then anything *Has a slight speech impairment, making her words pronounced slower, and usually never says "I-n-g" at the end of words that call for it. *Still doesn't blame Whalebone for what happened "When everything, everything, everything you touch turns to gold, gold, goldWhen everything, everything, everything you touch turns to gold, gold (Ooh, gold, woah Ooh, gold, woah Ooh, gold, woah Ooh, gold, woah)" "Who'd want to draw me of all dragons?!" ~ Lilith Gallery text Category:Content (Dragonarrow5767) Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress